Night Moves
by OnceWereGreen
Summary: Edward is such a stickler with his physical boundaries with Bella, but will he have the power to maintain them when she startes moaning his name in her sleep. First lemony fanfic. Check it out please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of the characters; they all belong to the amazing Ms. Meyer.**

**EPOV**

Oh God, Bella was moaning my name again. It was so hard to maintain my boundaries when she did this.

"Edward…please," she moaned softly, "don't stop."

Oh God she was having one of those dreams again. I could feel myself begin to get excited and I had to shift slightly to remain comfortable. Bella was so sexy. I had told her that it was so difficult to remain a gentleman when she moaned my name in her sleep, but she just laughed and said sorry.

The seventeen year old boy in me started to rise to the surface. As much as I wanted Bella to remain human, there were certain things that I was going to enjoy once she was a vampire. I would be able to touch her without worrying that I would kill her for one. We had decided, well more me really, that we wouldn't make love until we were married. But she would still be human, and the thought of getting too carried away with her had me greatly concerned. But once she was turned, that would no longer be a problem. Honestly being a virgin hadn't really bothered me until I fell in love with Bella, but now it was all I could do to keep from taking her almost every time I was around her. Blame it on nearly 110 years of unresolved sexual frustration.

I gently ran my fingers down the length of her arm then her side. Her shirt had risen up and her stomach was now showing. I gently leaned forward and placed soft kisses across her stomach. Oh the things I wished I could do. I imagined myself undressing Bella and kissing every inch of her body. Soon…soon I would finally be able to make love to her, or at least I would try.

She sighed slightly at my kisses. I wondered if what I had just done had worked its way into her dreams.

"More. More Edward please," she moaned beginning to arch her back.

I let my trail of kisses move to other areas of her body. I soon found myself kissing her thigh. I could smell her arousal, and I thought I would explode. It took ounce of my being to not jump on top of her at the very moment. My pants were getting so tight and my breathing sped up even though it was unnecessary. I let my hand rub very gently across her hot core.

"Oh…so close Edward," she moaned, thrusting her hips towards my face.

"Yes my Bella, please," I whispered as she began to come undone. It was the most amazing thing to witness. She seemed to be so…so…satisfied. As she finally began to regain a more comfortable breathing pattern, I softly placed the blankets back over her body. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

"Soon very soon my love. Sweet dreams Bella," I whispered into her ear.

**BPOV**

I felt bad pretending to be asleep, but I knew if Edward knew I was awake, he never would have touched me like that. It was so amazing. His lips were so cold and soft; he left goose bumps on my skin after every kiss. And when his hand rubbed against my sex, it wasn't hard to let my mind imagine him doing other things to me. I guess that was why I was able to reach my climax with Edward hardly touching me. I could only imagine what making love to him would be like. He was good at everything after all.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Soon very soon my love. Sweet dreams Bella," he whispered in my ear

Yes, very soon I would be able to have every bit of Edward, but for now, I would pretend for him every night.

**A/N**

**Okay so this is my first fluffy fanfic. Let me know what you think. Please review; it only takes a few seconds, and it would mean the world to me. Also the next chapter to ****Rush to the Alter**** is a good one. So get those reviews up and I'll post it for you all. Thanks!!! Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of the characters; they all belong to the amazing Ms. Meyer.**

**A/N**

**So this was originally going to be a one shot, but I had a few requests for a second chapter, so I decided to give it a try. I was thinking about doing it anyways. I'm not promising anything great, but hey it's a sexy Edward story so do we really lose? ******

**BPOV**

It's been almost 3 weeks since the first time I pretended to be asleep while Edward explored my body. It was getting progressively more difficult to remain asleep will the love of my life's hands where touching places that I had only imagined, but I knew I had too. This was Edward's way of giving me what I wanted in a way that he was comfortable with, so I couldn't ruin that for him. Or me for that matter; I mean what if he refused to touch me until we were married if he found out.

I guess the hardest part was not touching him back. I longed to explore his body the way he was exploring mine. I wanted to rub his erection every time I felt it against my body. I wanted to give him the same pleasure he was giving me. Our wedding was quickly approaching, but I thought I would die if I didn't touch him soon.

I told Charlie I was going to bed, but I really just needed some time alone before Edward came to my room. I went to my dresser and thought about what I should wear for my love tonight. I decided on a silk camisole and matching shorts. The tank would cling to my form and give Edward and good view of my breasts.

I put in the cd that Edward had given me and skipped to my lullaby. I laid down on my bed and let my mind wonder. I thought of Edward and his hard toned chest. His body was cold, but the heat that he produced in me was more than enough to keep me comfortable. I thought about what it would be like to see him in all of his glory. I had felt his erection pushed up against me before, and he felt big. Then I saw something move outside my window. Edward. I didn't look up, but instead I started to do something that I knew would give him pleasure.

I began to imagine Edward running his long fingers down my body, and out of need I brought my hand to my waistline. As I slid my hand under my shorts, I imagined it was Edward's hand rubbing my small bundle of nerves. I arched my back in pleasure as I thought of Edward pleasing me in ways that I could only imagine. I slowly slid a finger inside of me and began pushing it in and out. "Edward," I moaned. It didn't take long for me to reach my climax when I imagined Edward filling me up. As I began to fall over the edge I moaned Edward's name because only he could make me feel this way. I removed my hand and waited for my heart rate to slow before I pulled the blankets over me. I hoped that Edward had enjoyed what I had just done, but I was ready for him to touch me. Time to pretend.

**EPOV**

I decided to get to Bella's early. I hadn't seen her since school because I needed to hunt. My urge to bite Bella was under control, but with the way things have been going every night, I needed to take extra caution. I sat outside her window and listened for Charlie's thoughts. He was still awake, so I would need to make sure Bella would be quiet.

Before I could open the window I saw Bella on her bed. She was wearing a thin matching pajama set; the top allowed me to see her nipples. I felt myself getting hard at just the sight of her. Her eyes were closed and her hand was resting at the top of her shorts. What was she doing? Then I saw her reach her hand into her shorts and slide it down to cover her sex. Oh my God, she was pleasuring herself.

This woman was going to be the death of me. Should I leave? This was after all a private moment. It was too late though; I needed to see this, to watch Bella touch herself. I imagined it was me touching her; I slid my hand into my pants. I could see her hand change positions and her back arch. "Edward," she moaned. That was all I needed, and I began to pump myself at vampire speed.

She was thinking about me. I was the one that was giving her this pleasure. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed release. Bella reached her climax and moaned my name once more and with that, I reached my release as well. Luckily I had managed to slide my cock out of my boxers so I would still be presentable to Bella.

I waited for 15 minutes before I climbed into Bella's window. I waited at the end of her bed to make sure I hadn't awakened her before I laid down next to her. I watched her sleep for many hours before I finally heard her say my name.

"Edward. I want to see you," she said softly before rolling onto her back. Her breasts were lovely. I couldn't wait to taste them; I had to have all of her.

I ran my hand up her shirt and gently grazed her nipple causing her to moan again.

"Please Edward. I need you," she moaned.

I slid her shirt up and licked her nipple. "Ohhh," she moaned. God she tasted so amazing.

I slid my hand just under the top of her shorts. In the last 3 weeks I had only touched Bella over her clothes, but I needed more. I need to have a part of me inside of her. I ran my fingers over he little bundle of nerves causing her to thrust her hips into my hands.

"Edward. Edward. More," she whispered.

"Anything you wish my love," I whispered back. I gently slid one finger into her wet core. She was so soft, so wet, and it was because of me. I slowing inserted a second finger and began to pump in and out.

Her breathing quickened and her words became incoherent. I moved my thumb to her clit and began to rub it roughly. That was all she needed. I could feel her clench around me as she started to cum. I slowed my hand once her body started to slow and didn't pull them out until she was still.

I brought my hand to my mouth and licked Bella's juices off of my fingers. God she tasted so good. Next time I would taste her juices first hand I decided. Bella turned to her side and backed into me. I wrapped my arm around her and took a deep breath smelling her hair.

"Sleep well, my love," I whispered into her ear.

**So I don't know if this is any good. Let me know; I need all the help I can get ********. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of the characters; they all belong to the amazing Ms. Meyer.**

**A/N**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews; they've been so encouraging that I decided to get to it and post you another chapter ASAP. As always I don't promise greatness, but I'm hoping it's good. I've got at least this chapter and another one in mind, so we'll see how it goes from there.**

**BPOV**

Pretending for Edward has been becoming more and more rewarding. It seemed as if he was becoming more and more comfortable touching me, even if it was when I was "sleeping." Tonight I would be staying at the Cullen's because Alice had insisted that every available moment be dedicated to my upcoming nuptials. The Cullen men had left hours ago to hunt. They traveled a little further than normal due to rumors of an area highly populated with bears and mountain lions, so for the last few hours I had been subjected to Alice playing Bella Barbie.

"Alice, I'm really getting sleepy. Would you please let me go to Edward's room now?" I pleaded with her.

"Alright Bella," she said pouting and then tossing me a small Victoria's Secret bag. "I saw you wearing this in a vision. Enjoy!" she said before darting out of the room.

I waited until I was upstairs to open the bag, but when I did I gasped and dropped it to the floor. Alice new everything! That sneaky psychic pixy! Of course she would see visions of Edward and I, my mind had been made up for months to keep this charade going. She must be working overtime to keep Edward from reading her thoughts. I would have to thank her for that later.

I picked the bag up from the floor and took out the sheer blue nighty. Edward would love this; he had told me many times that he loved me in blue. Well this was blue and see through, every boys dream; even if that boy was nearing 110. A smile crept across my face as I thought about his reaction to my new pajamas.

I removed my clothes and set them on a chair in the corner. I slid the lingerie on and gave myself a once over in the mirror.

"Not bad," I said out loud. I walked over to the bed that Edward had bought for me and laid down. We had never done more than kiss in Edward's room, and the thought of him making me cum in our bed was causing me to become wet. I must have actually fallen asleep because it was Edward's voice that pulled me from my slumber.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I didn't move, but I could smell him; he was near. His scent was so arousing. That was all it took for me to prepare myself for what was to come. I laid there perfectly still waiting for my love to come to me.

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I whispered. She was already asleep. I wanted to wake her up so that I could kiss her beautiful full lips, but I knew when she was sleeping I could do so much more. I fought the urge.

Then I saw what she was wearing or I guess what she wasn't wearing. Her pajamas were completely see through. I could see her pink erect nipples; my eyes wandered down. She wasn't wearing panties. I started to get hard; right on cue I thought to myself. Tonight would be the night that I would finally taste her. I also decided to do something a little extra for myself too. I quickly removed my shirt and tossed it to the floor, followed by my pants. I stood there in my boxer briefs, fully aroused, and staring at my practically naked fiancé. Without my clothes to restrict me I would be able to please myself too, if the situation became more than I could bear.

I made my way to our large bed. There would be so much more room here; a smile crept across my face as I imagined what lied ahead. I softly lowered myself next to my Bella and took a minute to take in her beauty. How had I ever managed to deserve someone like Bella? I needed her more than I needed blood.

I bent down and lightly let my tongue graze her nipple under the thin fabric. She moaned. Let the dreams begin.

While my tongue teased her right nipple I brought my fingers to her left and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Edward," I heard her moan. My name on her lips was now my favorite thing to hear.

I removed my hand from her breast and brought it to my member. I began to stroke myself as I licked and nipped at Bella's nipple. Her hips began to move some. I took my lips from her breast and began to lick and kiss my way down to her waist. I stopped only to take a deep breath and allowed Bella's arousal to fill my lungs. She was tempting in every way.

I continued to let my head lower and ran my nose down her soaking wet slit. Oh how I wished I could tell her how much she satisfied me. When I reached the end of the thin fabric I slid my hand underneath and let my index finger brush her clit.

"Please more," she moaned and arched her back.

"Whatever you ask is yours," I whispered against her thigh. I lowered my finger to find her opening and slowly slid into her. I would never tire of the way Bella felt. I could only imagine what it would be like inside of her. The thought caused me to pump myself even harder.

I slid a second finger into her causing her to let out a low growl. Oh she was so sexy. I pushed into her over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore. I removed my fingers and gently spread her legs with my hands. I lowered my face to the throbbing core and let my tongue graze her nub. She moaned even loader. I was sure that my family had heard that; no vampire hearing would have been needed.

She tasted so amazing. I could feast on her for the rest of eternity. I ran my tongue down her wet slit until I found her opening. Once there, I dove my tongue into her and began to push it in and out.

"Oh God…Edward….good," she said unable to form complete sentences.

I continued to enter her with my tongue while I brought my finger up to rub her clit; my other hand was still stroking my cock.

Then I saw it. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me. She didn't notice that I noticed of course; she was too overwhelmed with what I was doing to her. She wasn't asleep! She was letting me do this too her and wasn't letting me know she was awake. I thought back to all the sexy outfits she had been wearing to bed lately and it clicked. She has been awake this entire time. I stopped stroking myself as I considered what I should do. Do I stop and demand that she explain herself? Do I continue and then bust her later?

Then it hit me; she was doing this for me. Bella, my sweet Bella, was pretending so that I could touch her without worrying that she would beg me for more. I would do this for her, and she would never know that I saw her; at least for now.

My mind worked so fast, that I had only stopped for seconds before I continued to invade her with my tongue. My only concern now was giving Bella what she wanted, and she wanted me. I looked up at her face; her eyes now closed and I couldn't help but smile.

I moved my tongue back to her clit and inserted two fingers into her. I pumped and licked her swiftly, knowing that it wouldn't take much more for her to find her release. Mine was nearing as well. As I felt her walls clench around my fingers I sped up my pace and gently bit her swollen nub. When she had settled down, I bought my tongue back to her opening and lapped at her spilt juices. I would never tire of this I thought to myself.

I jumped up from the bed and walked to my bathroom to spill my seed. Oh how I wished it could be inside of Bella. Soon I thought to myself.

I returned to my bed to find Bella now positioned on her side. I slid into bed next to her and nuzzled my face into her hair. I was onto her little game, but to make Bella happy I would play along. Besides in 7 days I would be able to punish her properly for her little charade.

"Good night, my love," I whispered in to her ear before humming her lullaby. I knew she would be sleeping soon.

**A/N**

**What did you guys think? Thank you so much for reviewing, it means worlds to me. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I have at least 1 more chapter in mind, and I hope to get it up soon. Maybe you all could inspire a few more chapters for me; we'll see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of the characters; they all belong to the amazing Ms. Meyer.**

**A/N**

**Thank you all for your continued support. I can't believe how well this story is doing. As always, I hope you enjoy!!**

**EPOV**

Since I've caught on to Bella's little game 5 nights ago, I've done an amazing job of portraying that I know nothing. I must admit that this game of pretending was making everything more arousing. Seeing her react to my touch was so…so rewarding. Oh she was still going to pay for deceiving me, but the cost was something I was sure she would be more willing to pay, but that would have to wait until our wedding night.

Tonight would be the final night I would be able to be with Bella before we said our vows. Emmett and Jasper were forcing me to endure a bachelor's party with them tomorrow night, and true to tradition we would not see each other the day of the wedding. While I could not wait to "try" to be with Bella in a few days, my paranoia was getting the best of me. I feared that a "conscious" Bella would make it extremely difficult to maintain control during our love making. Emmett and Jasper had already explained to me how difficult it would be for me to fight my carnal urges during a release inside Bella.

However what we were doing now was different. Bella didn't try to push me to do more or attack me when desire overtook her; she simply laid there and withered in pleasure. That I could endure, and endure it I would. I smiled as I remembered the way Bella had reacted to my mouth on her hot core. She tasted even better than she smelled. I longed to have my mouth on her again. I told her that I would be at her window at 10:30, which was only 40 minutes away, but time always seemed to creep by when I was waiting to see Bella.

I lay on our bed waiting for Bella to arrive. It seemed silly, since I didn't require sleep, to be lying in a bed, but it smelt so strongly of Bella that it brought me comfort. My mind started to wander and I began to feel an erection coming on. "I have enough time," I said to myself as if I needed convincing.

I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and slid them and my boxers down slightly. As visions of Bella starting flashing through my head I began to stroke myself. I loved how only she could arouse such feelings in me and was extremely happy that I had never given into the advances of women in the past. This made what I felt for Bella that much more special. I pumped myself harder as I pictured her blushing and then her moaning in ecstasy. Then I imagined Bella and me naked on a bed making love. That was all it took for me to find my release. I took a minute to regain my composure before removing my shirt that was now covered in my seed. I cleaned myself up and went to my closet to find a new shirt, grabbed a surprise for Bella from my dresser, and went to the mirror. Once I checked to make sure I looked presentable I stepped to my window, jumped out, and starting running to Bella's house. I was there within 5 minutes and looked up to see her room already dark. I sped up her tree and looked in the window. There she was in one of my t-shirts that enveloped her body. She must have pulled it up slightly no doubt for me.

"Hmm…no panties. Let the games begin," I said before stepping into her room.

**BPOV**

It felt like ages that I was lying there waiting for Edward, but I couldn't risk moving for fear that he would show up at that exact time. So here I am, motionless, waiting for my fiancé to come through my bedroom window.

Then I felt the wind blow through my room and across my body. Edward. Oh how I wanted to open my eyes and take in his beauty. He was perfect in every way. The Cullen's said it was because vampires are supposed to be extremely attractive to their prey, but I knew in my heart that he was just as breathtaking when he was human. His chiseled features and toned body was that to rival the Greek Gods. He was my Adonis, and in less than 48 hours he would be my husband, and soon I would be able to spend eternity with him. The thought of that alone caused a deep burning within me; I was sure he could smell my arousal now.

He remained still, watching me sleep I imagine; he loved doing that. Soon I felt him settle gently on my bed, and I heard him take a deep breathe in. He moved until he was inches from my face. I felt his cool breath across my cheek, and then he bent down and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you, sweet Bella," he whispered before placing soft kisses along my jaw and neck.

Oh he has no idea what he does to me. His kisses were quick and plentiful. Then his hand cupped my breast.

"Ohh…" I moaned trying to be quiet.

Then he brought his mouth to my other breast and took my nipple in his mouth from above my shirt, well his shirt. I felt him bite gently and I moaned again. He let his hand travel slowly down my side and then down my thigh. I wanted to open my legs to him then, but didn't because it turned me on even more when he pushed them open.

I removed his mouth from my nipple and slid down the bed. His hand slid up my thigh and brushed against my sex. "Edward," I moaned. He deserved to know that he was the only one that could cause my moaning.

He began to rub small circles on my already swollen clit then brought his finger down and let in run the length of my slit. He teased my opening with a few rubs causing me to arch my back. Then as if knowing what I needed, he inserted not one but two fingers in to my aching body. He brought his mouth to my nub, took it into his mouth, and sucked on it roughly.

"More. Oh Edward…more," I whispered trying to keep up my act.

Then he removed his fingers and mouth from my body. I screamed deep within. He had never stopped before, surely he hadn't noticed I was aw…but before I could finish my thought he dove his tongue into me, but there was something on it. Something that was vibrating. OH. MY. GOD!

I fought with everything I had to not grab his hair and shove his tongue deeper into me. I needed more. What was he doing to me? Then he brought his finger to my clit and rubbed it roughly again sending my body into convulsions.

"Ahh," I moaned loudly but I kept my eyes shut.

"Mo….re," I said. I could feel him smile against my sex. Oh God he was enjoying seeing me like this.

It only took a few him entering me with his tongue a few more times before I felt my body explode with pleasure. My body shock uncontrollably and my heart was pounding so fast I thought it would fly out of my chest. This was by far the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced.

Once I was finished, Edward removed his tongue and finger from my body, and gently blew across my hot core. I wanted to thank him for bringing me such pleasure, but I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I waited for him to return to my side.

Once his head was on my pillow, I turned towards him and draped my arm over his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled the blanket up. He kissed my forehead and said, "I love you, silly Bella."

Silly Bella, what did that mean? But before I could think on it for too long, Edward began to hum my lullaby; I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

"I love you, silly Bella," I said after kissing her good night.

Tonight was amazing; she had been so completely lost in passion thanks to my new little friend. I never said I would fight fair. I started to hum, knowing that Bella wouldn't have time to question my little comment. The next time I would see Bella she would be walking towards me in her wedding dress. I smiled at that and watched my angel fall asleep.

**A/N**

**So…..what did you all think? Who can go wrong with a little self-indulgent Edward? Yum… Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed, and look forward to at least one more chapter. Thank you to all my amazing reviewers…you guys rock.**


	5. AN

**A/N **

**Sorry guys I know a lot of you were probably getting really excited that this was the honeymoon chapter, but it's not. Sorry. I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be out of town tomorrow through Sunday, so I won't be able to the next chapter up until at least Monday...okay manybe Sunday night. Bummer I know. BUT....I thought that I would ask all my lovely readers and reviewers to check out my other story Rush to the Alter, it will help pass the time...I promise. Anways...happy early weekend. MWAH!!!**

**Please check out Rush to the Alter, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of the characters; they all belong to the amazing Ms. Meyer.**

**A/N**

**So, sadly this is the final installment of Night Moves, but I broke it into Part I and Part II, you'll see why when you reach the bottom. I had so much fun writing this story and probably more fun reading all of your amazing reviews. Thank you so much. So the wedding/wedding night is going to be similar but not exactly like that in Breaking Dawn. Don't hate me...**

**Add me to your author alerts; I'm sure I'll have a new story up sometime soon! Hope this leaves you happy. **

**EPOV**

My heart would be pounding in my chest if it were able to beat; standing here in front of our friends and family was the only thing keeping me from racing up the stairs to find Bella. In a few short moments my Bella would be walking towards me to start our life together as husband and wife. I was born for this moment.

**PBOV**

Dear Lord please do not let me fall down the stairs. It would be quite the mess if I were to fall and cut myself causing a vampire rampage on my wedding day. I was actually extremely excited; due to my serious nuptial ineptitude early in our engagement I feared how I would be acting today, but one thought was keeping me smiling all day. Edward. Edward waiting for me at the end of the isle; waiting to take me as his wife. Not to mention I had been kept in the dark as to where I would be spending my honeymoon, so I was very excited to be clued into that. Then there was the honeymoon itself. Finally I would be able to make love to Edward; I knew it would be pure bliss.

I heard Alice say something to me about it being time, and I soon found myself in my dad's arms. Within moments he was walking me towards my future; I would be married to Edward at the end of the day, and that's all that mattered.

The ceremony was beautiful, and the reception was a bit overwhelming. Edward was gracious and allowed me to dance with the other men in my life, Charlie, Jacob, Emmett, and Carlisle but not before kissing me softly and whispering, "I'll be waiting Mrs. Cullen," in my ear. My heart skipped a beat.

Nearing the end of the party, Alice whisked me upstairs to change into my departure dress. She said I would want to be in something comfortable while we traveled, but gave me no other hints. I said my goodbyes and allowed Edward to lead me to our car. Once inside he swept me up, placed me on his lap, and kissed me passionately. It was more than I could bear as I pushed my body closer to his and brought my hands to the back of his head. He allowed this for a moment, but then broke our embrace easily.

"Now now Mrs. Cullen, you must not get ahead of yourself. I promised we would try and try we will, but not here. I have something very special planned for you," he said looking deep into my eyes.

"Okay, but you brought it upon yourself when you kissed me like that. Where are we going Edward," I said trying my best to dazzle him.

"To the airport," he said simply giving me sexy smile. Damn he was so much better at this than me.

"I'm assuming that means I get no further hints?" I said pouting.

"Correct," he said before kissing me on the nose.

We arrived at the airport and flew to Houston and then to Rio de Jeniero. When we landed we got into a cab and heading through the city arriving to the docks. We boarded a small boat and headed to our destination.

"We're here my love," Edward said. "Welcome to Esme Island. It was given to Esme by Carlisle, and we've been loaned it for as long as we wish."

I could see the island now. There was a beautiful beach and a house that was well lit awaiting our arrival. "It's beautiful Edward; thank you," I said leaning over to kiss him.

Edward carried me into the house and disappeared quickly to get our luggage. When he returned he pulled me in close and whispered into my ear, "I promised we would try; would you like to go for a swim first Mrs. Cullen?"

He was so intoxicating. I nodded unable to speak at first. "I will meet you there. I need a human moment"

He kissed my forehead and escaped quickly out the door.

This was it. I was finally going to be with Edward, my husband, my life. I looked at myself in the mirror. Oh God, I'm so inadequate. "Time to get over that," I said aloud as I began to get undressed. I decided on wearing a towel since I was probably not going to be clothed long anyways.

I gathered all of my courage and headed out the door. When the beach finally came into view I could see him in the water. The moonlight made his body glisten; his glorious body. I saw his clothes hanging over a branch and bit my lip. "It's now or never," I said and dropped my towel before stepping into the water.

He turned to me and gave me a smile. "Mrs. Cullen," he said, "you are so beautiful." He took me into his arms and kissed me. His kiss was urgent; I knew if his heart could beat it would be pounding. I pulled him closer to me, trying to make our bodies' one. I could feel his erection on my stomach. His tongue rubbed small circles on the roof of my mouth; if he wasn't holding onto me so tightly, my knees would have given out on me.

He finally broke our kiss and whispered, "I love you with all of my being," in my ear. Then he picked me up and whisked me to our bedroom.

**EPOV**

I let my hands glide along the water. I tried to push back the fearful emotions that were swimming in my head. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Bella tonight. I wanted to make love to her so bad, but I was so afraid. I was a mix of emotions. What if I wasn't good? I was just as inexperienced as she was. Over the last few months I had learned how to please Bella, but this would be different.

As soon as I saw Bella's naked body in the moonlight, all of my worries drifted away. She was mine; I loved her, and I could never hurt her. Tonight was going to be special. I had never loved a woman or thought I could love a woman as I do Bella, and the thought of making love to her was driving me mad. I kissed her urgently hoping that she could feel how much I needed her. I needed us to become one. I couldn't take it any longer; I pulled away.

"I love you with all of my being." Then I swept her into my arms and took her to our bedroom.

I laid her on our bed and lay next to her. I brought my hand to her face and placed it on her cheek, and then I let my finger tips trace her jaw. My hands slid down her neck and then to her breast. I ran my fingers down the side of her breasts not touching her nipple. I could tease her a little. She deserved to be punished after what she had done, but I would save that for later. This was after all our first time being together.

When my hand reached her stomach I slid it to her side and rolled her over to face me. I pushed my body against her, letting me feel my swollen member, and then I brought my lips down on hers. I slid my hand down to her butt, grabbed it pulled her closer to me. She moaned.

This felt better than I had dreamed, and we weren't even to the best part yet. I broke our kiss once again, but only to move my mouth to her neck. I kissed down her collar bone and headed towards her breasts.

Her nipple was hard and her breasts were moving up and down with her labored breathes. I took one nipple in my mouth and flicked it with my tongue.

"Edward," she moaned. I licked it again. She tasted heavenly. I switched to her other breast, not wanting to neglect anything. I rolled her onto her back and positioned myself above her, never letting my mouth leave her body. She thrust her hips into mine.

"Patience my love," I said and slid down further. I kissed all over her stomach. I could smell her arousal. I moved down, and as my mouth passed over her hot core I blew across it.

"Ahh…please," she said.

I brought my mouth to her nub and flicked it with my tongue. She let out a loud moan. This was different than before. Before she was trying so hard to seem asleep that she couldn't give herself freely to me, but there was nothing holding her back now. She brought her hands to the back of my head. This just further spurred me on, and I slid my tongue into her wet folds.

"Oh God," she moaned arching her back.

I slid my tongue into her to taste her juices. It gets better every time. I worked my tongued alternating between licking her and penetrating her. Her body was shaking and her grip on my hair tightened. I could feel myself getting harder if that were possible. I don't know who was enjoying this more. She started rocking her hips to meet my mouth; she was getting close. I brought my thumb to her clit and rubbed it roughly. That was all it took. Her body froze, she pulled my head closer to her, and she screamed my name.

When she came back down, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up until we were eye to eye. "Edward please, I need you inside of me."

"I need you too Bella, but you must let me control this part please. I need to enter you at my own pace, to make sure I only move once I know I'm in control. I _will_ make love to you Bella."

She nodded and I kissed her. My head was at her entrance; she was so wet. I looked into her eyes and said, "I love you so much. Please tell me if you are hurting at any time."

I slowly slid my head into her core. I let out a soft growl and Bella moaned. The feeling was so…so amazing. Bella whimpered letting me know she wanted more. I slid in until I broke her barrier and stopped when she tensed slightly. "I'm okay. Please," she assured me. I slid into her until my body was flush to hers. I paused a moment to take everything in.

She was so tight around me. We fit together so perfectly, like we were made for only each other. I lowered myself to kiss her lips and rocked my hips once; she moaned into my mouth. That was all the encouragement I needed.

I slid out and gently pushed into her again and again. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. I began to move faster causing Bella to drag her nails across my back. I sped up again, wanting to fill her completely. I wanted to let go and make love to her without holding back, but I couldn't, not until she was turned.

"Edward, I'm so close. Faster," she whimpered.

I pushed into her faster and harder. She brought her mouth to my neck and bit down. That made me crazy. I could feel my cock start to throb as she began to tighten around it. I pushed into her two more times and she started to say my name over and over again. Bella arched her hips to meet my thrusts and finally screamed my name. That sent me over the edge. I thought I would lose control as I began to cum. I bought my head down and bit into the pillow next to Bella's head. I screamed into it as I finished my release. She must not have noticed because when I looked to her face her eyes were closed. I kissed her eyelids and waited for our breathing to return to normal.

I pulled myself from her and pulled her close to my chest.

"That was wonderful," she said hugging tightly to my chest.

"It was perfect. Now sleep my love," I said pulling the blanket over us. I began to hum her lullaby and watched her fall asleep.

After lying still for a few hours I decided now would be a good time to wake my dear wife.

**A/N**

**So yes it's kind of a cliff hanger, but it's late and I don't have the energy to finish the last lemon, but I will have it posted sometime tomorrow morning. The way I see it is Edward isn't the type of guy to ruin their first time together, so the punishment would have to wait until the next time. Two guesses as to what Part II is about! I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you thought, and part II is coming soon. I promise. You all rock!**


	7. Chapter 5 Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of the characters; they all belong to the amazing Ms. Meyer.**

**Part II**

**BPOV**

I woke up when Edward pulled himself away from me but was not prepared for what happened next. I found my arms stretched above my head with clothe tied around each wrist. Was I dreaming? I opened my eyes a few times to see where I was. I was on the island, but I had to be dreaming. Edward would never tie me up.

"Are you awake silly Bella," I heard Edward say playfully.

Silly Bella? Why was he calling me that again? Had I said something in my sleep?

He finally appeared above me and placed his hands on my waist to stop me from wiggling around.

"You know Bella, you've been a very naughty girl," he said giving me a smile. "Did you think you could trick me and go unpunished?

"What are you talking about?" I asked still trying to wake up. He turned away from me for a second, and then turned back around. He stuck his tongue out. I let out a gasp.

He slid the small vibrator from his tongue and said, "Ah… so you do remember."

"You…kn…knew?" I stuttered.

"Yes Bella I knew, but not the whole time, only the last few nights we were together. Imagine my surprise when I saw you open your eyes."

"Edw..." he cut me off.

"Oh at first I was mad," he said his hand rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Let me explain, plea…" he cut me off again.

"Tsk Tsk Bella. Please let me finish," he said bringing his hand up to cup my breast. "At first I was mad, but then I realized why you did it. You wanted to give me what I wanted; to let me touch you without fear that you would push it further than I could handle." He brought his tongue to my nipple and licked it slowly. "I loved what you did for me Bella, but you see, you still must be punished for deceiving me." He bit my nipple.

"What do you mean Edward?" He was turning me on so much. I never imagined Edward could be like this, but I wondered what he had in mind.

"Well Bella…I'm going to do things to you. I'm going to make you scream in pleasure, and you must keep your eyes open and watch everything. Also you can not touch me, no matter how much you want to. Finally, you may not cum until I say you can. Can you manage that my love?" he said letting his teeth graze my neck.

"I…um…Edward…uh," I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have time to form a sentence because he brought his mouth to my wetness. He had managed to put the vibrator back on his tongue before he thrust his tongue into me. Damn vampire and his speed.

"Ahh…Edward," I screamed and tilted my head back. He pulled away.

"Now now Bella, I told you you must watch everything I do to you," he said sliding up to meet my eyes. They were dark with passion. "What am I going to do with you?"

With his eyes still locked with mine he brought his hand to my opening and slid two finger in quickly. I tilted my head back again. Edward bit my chin gently when I did this. "What's wrong Bella? Am I doing something wrong?" he asked giving me smile; his hand quickened.

I shot him a look. Not of anger, but of longing. I needed him to stop teasing me, but I knew my request would go unanswered. He was always in charge. "No Edward. More. Please," I managed to say. With his fingers still working their magic, he moved his mouth to my nipple and took it into his mouth. He inserted a third finger, and I screamed in pleasure, "EDWARD."

He moved them in and out so fast. I was seconds away from my release when he removed his fingers and simply said, "Yes my love?"

Damn him, he knew what I needed. I tried desperately to free my arms. I knew I was no match for him, but I was going to try.

"Bella I'm disappointed. What happened to all of your control? When you were 'asleep' you managed to remain still," he said placing his hands on my stomach holding me down. "Now may I continue; will you be on your best behavior?"

I wanted to scream at him, but all I could say was, "Yes Edward, please." I needed more of him; all of him.

He started to kiss along my jaw and then moved down my left side, kissing the entire way. When he reached my feet he moved up the inside of my leg and lingered at my thigh, but he denied me what I needed. He moved to my right thigh and moved down until he reached my toes and then kissed back up the other side. There had to be a pool of liquid between my legs. How had my husband become so good at sexual torture?

When he reached my mouth he traced my lips with his tongue. I nipped at his tongue; which caused him to kiss me roughly. My tongue fought with his for dominance, and I thrust my hips into his erection. He allowed this, and pressed it harder against me.

He pulled away from me and then quickly dove his tongue into my soaking wet opening.

"God Bella, you're so wet, and you taste amazing. I never got to tell you before, but you are delicious," he said before returning to his previous destination. I arched my back in pleasure being careful not to look away for fear he would stop again. He brought his thumb to my swollen nub and rub circles on it.

I was getting close, but I fought it back. I wasn't ready for this to end yet. I clenched my muscles fighting back my release. I couldn't take it much longer. "I'm…so…close," I moaned. That caused him to pull away.

"Bella, my love, did you forget rule three. You may not cum until I say so, and I want to feel you cum around me."

"Please Edward," I pleaded.

"Okay my love," he said before positioning himself above me. His tip toyed with me for a moment. I thrust myself towards him, but he pulled back quickly. He looked at me and smiled his crocked smile and then pushed into me almost roughly.

"Yes, Edward. I need all of you," I moaned. He growled and clenched his teeth as he picked up his pace. I felt his hand move to my wrist to free it; soon they were both free. I brought them down to his ass and grabbed it pulling him closer to me. He laughed softly, but I didn't care. I needed all of him.

He kept his pace effortlessly. Just another perk to being a vampire. I could hear his ragged breathes, it was unnecessary, but it was nice to see the effect I had on him. I kissed his neck and he tilted his head back and moaned. God he was sexy.

"Bella, I'm close," he said almost asking me.

"Yes Edward…please…me…too," I said my voice shaking.

He thrust into me once more and I came undone. I screamed his name and grabbed at his back. That was what he needed. He let out a growl and closed his eyes. He didn't move until our breathing had slowed. He gently kissed my lips before taking his spot beside me.

"I love you so much Bella. Thank you for making me feel human again," he said staring into my eyes.

"I love you too Edward," I whispered back.

He pulled the blanket over us and kissed my head before beginning to hum. My mind raced recalling the events of the evening. I was finally where I belonged, and I had more than I could ever imagine. A smile crept across my face as I thought about Edward seeing me open my eyes that first time. If this is the punishment I got when I deceived him, I would have to find a way to trick him again, and with that thought I fell into my dreams.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I hope the end didn't disappoint you all. Thank you so much for your support, it kept me writing. I can't believe that this was only going to be a one shot. Hopefully, I'll get inspired and start something new, and it will be welcomed like this. You guys are awesome…MWAH!!!**


End file.
